


Происшествие на вилле "Три конька"

by MFJenks



Series: The Depth of Loyalty and Love [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Caring Sherlock Holmes, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt John Watson, M/M, Story: The Adventure of the Three Gables
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFJenks/pseuds/MFJenks
Summary: Основано на моменте из серии Гранады, так как только там дело дошло до избиения Уотсона, однако здесь он приближен к стилистике АКД и несколько переосмыслен, а раны Джона чуть серьёзнее (признаться, в эпизоде мне не хватило беспокойства и тепла со стороны Холмса, ведь зная, как он в книге перенервничал в "Трёх Гарридебах", он на это более чем способен)Написано и впервые опубликовано в марте 2020
Series: The Depth of Loyalty and Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773994
Kudos: 5





	Происшествие на вилле "Три конька"

По велению Холмса я остался на ночь на вилле миссис Мейберли. На часах было около полуночи, и я уже было клевал носом, как вдруг услышал приглушённый крик нашей клиентки этажом ниже. Я моментально схватил револьвер, всё это время бывший у меня наготове, и бросился вниз. Миссис Мейберли лежала, распростёршись на лестнице, и тяжело дышала.

-Оставьте меня, бегите за ними, доктор, бегите! – слабым голосом скомандовала женщина.

Я последовал её приказу и выбежал на улицу, где увидел двух мужчин, одним из которых  
был уже хорошо знакомый нам Стив Дикси. Я тут же бросился на них и влез в драку, подробности которой я уже плохо помню. Однако в какой-то момент я, по-видимому, потерпел поражение, почувствовал жгучую боль во всём теле и потерял сознание.

Когда я очнулся и с трудом открыл глаза, всё было словно в тумане. Я ощупал рукой плотно завязанную на моей голове повязку, а затем увидел перед собой лица двух инспекторов, адвоката мистера Сатро, девушки-служанки и опёршейся на её руку до смерти перепуганной хозяйки.

-Миссис Мейберли, вы в порядке? – тихо спросил я, пытаясь приподняться на кровати.

-Да, доктор, да, а вы, как вы? – спросила она, срываясь на слёзы, в то время как служанка ободряюще держала её за плечи, -Бедный доктор, мне так жаль, так жаль!

-Уверяю вас, миссис, всё в порядке, не стоит волноваться, вы ни в чём не виноваты. Я знал об опасности.

Далее я практически на автомате, ощущая в то же время свинцовую тяжесть в голове, отвечал на вопросы о личности грабителей, о произошедшем ночью и накануне. Перед глазами вновь стояла пелена, и я был не в силах запомнить ни лица, ни интонации, ни конкретные вопросы этих самых инспекторов. Впрочем последние, полагаю, и так очевидны. Я едва не отключился вновь, пока не почувствовал у себя на предплечье маленькую холодную руку хрупкой служанки.

-Вы не хотели бы позавтракать, доктор Уотсон?

Я согласился на трапезу и даже с жадным аппетитом накинулся на пищу, однако ни мой желудок, ни моя больная голова сказать мне за то спасибо не могли. Какое-то время спустя я вновь погрузился в дремоту.

Вновь проснувшись, полагаю, четырьмя часами позже, я смутно слышал, как мой друг громко разговаривал с инспектором, а затем более тихим и беспокойным тоном – со служанкой. Позже миссис Хадсон рассказывала, как он со всех ног отправился на виллу, стоило ему только узнать о случившемся. Я тут же поднялся и побрёл к лестнице. Помимо непроходящей боли мою голову начало сдавливать ещё и чувство вины. Холмс здесь, а я не смог исполнить его поручение, защитить хозяйку и дом.

Я едва прошёл две ступеньки, как чуть не споткнулся и не покатился кубарем вниз. Холмс во мгновение ока взбежал ко мне по лестнице, мягко, но крепко ухватил за локти и помог сесть. Сам он присел рядом и положил одну руку мне на колено, другую – на плечо. 

-Бог мой, Уотсон, дорогой, я… - Холмс говорил совершенно не свойственным ему дрожащим голосом, а в глазах его читались нежность, беспокойство и, по всей видимости, вина. Мне крайне редко приходилось видеть его таким, а кто-либо другой из его знакомых едва ли мог удостоиться такой чести за всю свою жизнь. Господи, мой друг, привыкший являть себя холодным разумом без чувств, волновался за меня, притом не в первый раз. В такие моменты я был невероятно счастлив. –Что я за идиот… - злобно, но едва слышно проговорил он. – Не нужно было мне оставлять вас здесь одного, зная об опасности. Дурак… - я виновато опустил глаза, что не прошло мимо проницательного взгляда Холмса, - Нет-нет, дорогой, не вздумайте винить себя, вы сделали всё, что могли, вы сделали даже больше, как, впрочем, и всегда. Что ещё вы могли предпринять против двоих огромных бандитов-боксёров? Нет, крайне опрометчиво было оставлять вас одного. Слава Богу, что вы в живых остались… Ну как вы себя чувствуете? – тут я вновь почувствовал нестерпимую боль и то, будто я куда-то проваливаюсь. Сквозь звон в ушах я какое-то время продолжал слышать приглушённый голос Холмса,ощущал, как тот мягко тряс меня за плечи, пока вновь не упал в пучину беспамятства, -Уотсон? Что с вами? Вам плохо? Уотсон, вы слышите меня? Уотсон? Уотсон?

В полудрёме мелькали лица служанки миссис Мейберли, её самой, какого-то местного приглашённого доктора. Один раз я даже сумел различить, как его внимательно, сложив руки на груди, слушал Холмс. Полностью пришёл в себя я лишь к ночи, и первым, что я почувствовал, было то, как мой друг осторожно сжимал моё запястье.

-Дорогой Уотсон, вы проснулись? – он нагнулся ко мне, поправил мою повязку и тепло улыбнулся. -Напугали же вы тут всех. Не стоило так быстро вскакивать с постели в таком состоянии. Что ж, теперь, как меня уверили, вы пойдёте на поправку. Лечитесь и отдыхайте, доктор, - тут Холмс по-доброму усмехнулся.

-Сколько я проспал? Что насчёт дела? –я чуть не вскочил с кровати, однако Холмс удержал меня и неодобрительно кивнул.

-Сейчас без четверти полночь. Не волнуйтесь, всё улажено.

Он посвятил меня в курс дела и рассказал о своём визите к Айседоре Кляйн.

-Что ж, - я попытался повернуть голову и вновь почувствовал боль в затылке, - рад, что мечта миссис Мейберли исполнится. Однако Холмс, вы практически дали мисс Кляйн выйти сухой из воды.

-Сложно было бы доказать её вину по одной странице рукописи и факту признания мне под давлением. Огласка бы тоже не принесла ничего хорошего. Нет, дорогой мой, поверьте мне, она и так получила свой урок. Тем не менее, - он отвернул голову в сторону, сжал зубы и кулак - мне стоило больших усилий не устроить ад ей и её приспешникам как минимум за произошедшее вчера… Как вы сейчас? – он опять потянулся рукой к моему лбу.

-Намного лучше, Холмс, уверяю вас.

-Прекрасно. Поправляйтесь скорее. Вы нужны мне на Бейкер-стрит.  
-У вас на примете новое дело? – удивился я.

-Если бы. Впрочем, если бы у меня было какое-то серьёзное и рискованное дело, в таком состоянии я бы вас к расследованию не подпустил. Признаться честно, мне просто нужен мой верный друг рядом. Живой и здоровый.

Он осторожно взял мою оцарапанную ладонь в свои и одарил меня самой мягкой улыбкой, на которую был способен.


End file.
